User talk:Secret56
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conservative Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ronald Reagan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omashu Rocks (Talk) 20:45, April 11, 2012 Real Welcome Politician's Pages Hi Secret. I'm really excited that you've started making pages for politicians. We could really use another active user and we appreciate your work. For the future, I thought this guideline would be helpful : ). There are many things to do around the wiki including writing blogs, participating in forums, and much more. If you have any questions, please ask. 01:44, April 12, 2012 (UTC) You're Awesome Hi. I just wanted to message you again letting you know how greatly we appreciate your edits. Already you're one of the most active users. One thing I would suggest though is working to finish a single page before making too many others. We can all work together. Thanks! 00:26, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I see our wiki has a new user! Welcome! 01:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Greetings It's pretty cool how you've already written so many articles. I still haven't finished Herman Cain and I've been here a lot longer than you! 03:21, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Hey, Secret56! Welcome to ConservativeWiki! I think you are really going to love it here; this place is the perfect spot to make friends and share your political ideas. Happy editing! =) This is Slash, mission complete! 18:01, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Some tips to make your experience more fun How's it going Secret? I'm just here to offer some advice on how to spruce up your profile and other things. See those cool signatures other wikians leave after messages? I can make you one if you want. You could also change your profile image to something unique to personalize your profile. Of course, you don't have to do any of this stuff, just though i'd help out! 02:21, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Here's an example. . If you want me to change the colors or add a pic, I can do that in easily five seconds. If you like it the way it is, simply type, and five tildes (~~~~~) after each message. 00:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) You're very welcome. I forgot to mention the User Infobox you can use to add information on your profile. I don't use one myself but some people do. 03:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Invite to Fantasy Politics A while back, I may have informed you of a site for Fantasy Politics and now, the game is about to begin! I am forming a league with a minimum of 4 players and maximum of 8. (If more than eight want to play, you can team up.) In this game, players will draft a team of ten political figures: four active politicians, two sideline politicians (Palin, Bush), and two pundits (Limbaugh, Hannity). Points are earned for each team based on how "well" their figures do that week, judged by several criteria including favorability polls, rallies, fundraising, gaffes, etc. Each "season" will last for the number of weeks of 2 times how ever many teams there are and will include "playoffs". Trading will last until two weeks before the end... If you think you might want to join, please message me ASAP and go to [http://fantasypolitics.co/index.php'This Website'] and create an account, preferably your Wikia username. Once we have 4-8 players, I will announce the date of the drafts. Please message me with any questions as well. I hope you consider and I look forward to kicking your butts! 23:19, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Excellent, please go to the website and create an account, preferably using the name Secret56. Once you have done so, please message me again. Also, will you be available at 8:30 PM EST on Tuesday, May 1st? 22:48, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool. I will invite you into the league once I have confirmation from all the participants. What I am planning for May 1st is a draft on this wikia's chat. I can then enter everyone's selections into the site. 00:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Info for Fantasy Players I have now created the league on [http://fantasypolitics.co'Fantasy Politics] called "Conservative Wiki". Most of you have made an account, but if you have not, please do so and make it your wikia username. Once you sign in with that username: 1) Click "Join A League" 2) Go to the search bar and search "Conservative Wiki" 3) Click "Join". 4) Type your specific team name. Again, please make it your wikia username. Add whatever team abbreviation and description you want. 5) Pick a logo (doesnt matter what) 6) Type in the league password which I will email to you. If you don't get it, tell me. 7) Click "Create". You're done! Now, on Tuesday, May 1st at 8:30 PM we will draft our teams on the wiki's chat. I will then type your selections into the Fantasy Politics system. If you have any questions, please ask me ASAP. Thanks! 01:14, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Since i cant figure out email, the password is wikiaconservative. I doubt anyone will break it. 01:33, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Here's the list of available choices for your fantasy politics team. You will pick 3 starting incumbents, 2 bench incumbents, 2 sideline politicians, 1 benched sideline politician, 1 pundit, and 1 benched pundit. 16:00, April 29, 2012 (UTC) It's 8:49.Again, here's the list of available choices. To make the draft fair, I used an online name ramdomizer to choose the order. As proof, I took a of it. Have your picks ready. Pick 3 starting incumbents, 2 bench incumbents, 2 starting sideline pols, 1 benched sideline pol, 1 starting pundit, and 1 benched pundit. The order u pick does not matter. 00:25, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Can You make it? It's 8:49, if you cannot make it, please let me know. The draft was supposed to start at 8:30. To get onto the chat, click the button on the right side of your profile page. 00:50, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Final Teams After entering everyone's ranked lists into the Fantasy Politics system, and after the system added in random fillers to EVERYONE'S team, the lists are available. Kudos to Secret56 who I think has the best team and Mama Grizzly for picking an all-female squad. 02:58, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Inconvenient but good reform Hi Secret56. We at Conservative Wiki have decided that in order to prevent any false information from being added to articles in the future, all articles will now require references to a reliable internet source, such as a video or an article. The National Intelligence Committee will be responsible for adding references to articles already created. Sorry for the inconvenience, but it's for the best. 05:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you understand. That's what I'll be working on for the next week or so. It shouldn't take too long between the two of us. Do you know how to leave a reference? 21:59, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It's very simple. After the sentence, paragraph, or piece of information you think someone might question that you'd like to reference, type http://exampleurl.com. If you want some actual examples, check out 2012 Wisconsin Gubernatorial Recall Election. It has tons of refs. 00:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) I think u might be interested... …in our Veepstakes forum. 00:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Re:A favor I saw that you deleted the message you left me earlier. Do you still want the blog deleted? 03:12, July 30, 2012 (UTC) No, I made a mistake when I put that up. I apologize for any trouble I may have caused.Secret56 (talk) 04:29, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Conservative Wiki User Awards Secret56, you have received one of the greatest gifts Conservative Wiki has to offer, a User Award! See what you won and vote for the High-Honor winners at the first ever… Conservative Wiki User Awards! 03:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC)